


Rose in the Woods

by grimmAuxiliatrix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/F, Humanstuck, Long-Distance Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other characters have small parts as well as other relationships, Sexual Content, Well eventually anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmAuxiliatrix/pseuds/grimmAuxiliatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about life, love, and the experiences that shape us. Rose is a 20 year old aspiring writer who has had mild success, currently living at home to save money while she writes. She is introduced to Kanaya who brings romance into Rose's life. Meanwhile, Rose struggles with writing, life in general, and the whispers of the horrorterrors.<br/>((--Will be back in May.-- I had a busy semester during which I only got a couple of chapters done that I decided to post when I could post more regularly. Once classes are over, the story will be back.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Year's Eve

12/31/2015 4:23am

Rose sat alone in her room in front of her computer with a few snacks and a glass of red wine. She kept most of her room fairly dim, but knew how to make it just light enough around her desk that she could be seen on her web cam. That night, or rather morning by technicality, she had been invited by Dave to an online New year’s party he was hosting through Pesterchum video. She had dressed in nice, semi-formal attire for the occasion, despite Dave insisting there was no need.

The idea for a party was concocted by Dave and his new friend Terezi, whom he’d begun talking to a couple months previously after seeing her leave a comment with a link to fan art uploaded elsewhere, on the latest SBAHJ page. Impressive, as she had first needed to hack the site, or rather convince a friend to hack the site, to add a comment section in the first place. She and Dave had become fast friends, and decided to introduce their friends to each other as well through a new year’s party since it was the right time of year and a wonderful excuse to mingle.

They decided that since people were in different time zones, they would start the party 30 minutes prior to the first time zone to enter the new year. It would be 5:00am for Rose. Thankfully she was fairly nocturnal these days and didn’t mind.

The clock ticked closer to 4:30, and Rose opened up Pesterchum. She typed a quick message to Dave saying that she was ready for the call whenever he was. She sat back in her chair a bit and picked up her wine glass, staring at it absently.

She could hear the whispers of the horrorterrors that had plagued her for her entire life thus far. They drained her energy. Thankfully, she was homeschooled. It might have been okay for her to go to a normal school for elementary school, but starting at age 11, the voices began to have more of an effect. Some days the grimdark songs in her mind would overtake her, leaving her in a sort of trance. She would go pale, she would become incapable of normal speech, and tears would stream down her cheeks as she tried to fight back against the grimdark thoughts blinding her to the world around her. Eventually she would get dizzy, her limbs seemed to double in weight, and she would collapse. Most days, she just heard their voices as anything from distant whispers to a volume as loud as her own thoughts. They might be vastly unpleasant to listen to, but at least she had control of her body and voice. Still, she liked to keep busy to keep her attention off of them.

She took a sip of her wine, and put it back on her desk. Thankfully, the call came in right afterwards, and she didn’t have much time to dwell on the whispers and ruin her mood before the party.

Rose answered the call, and watched as the others did the same. Dave, John, and Jade all made it. There were also 6 people that Rose didn’t know that she assumed must be Terezi and her friends.

Dave started them off. “Okay, intro time,” he said. “So listen up, tz et all. I’m Dave. The dorky boy with the messy hair and glasses is my best friend John. The girl who looks a lot like him minus the dorkiness and man bits is Jade. The girl giving me a look through her computer screen because she’s internally analyzing how talking about my best friend’s dick means I secretly want to fuck his dad or something is Rose.”

“Crude as ever,” Rose said back.

“Whatevs. Tz, wanna introduce your friends?” Dave said.

The girl with red hair and even redder glasses who kept putting her face way too close to her screen, presumably to compensate for eyesight too bad to be fully fixed by her glasses, spoke up. “Gladly. I’m Terezi. The boys are Karkat and Equius. Equius is the grumpy one, and Karkat is the grumpier one. I talked Karkat into it since he doesn’t ever have any fun, and Equius was invited by Nepeta, who is the girl with the cat sweater. The one with the eye patch is Vriska, and the one with the pixie cut is Kanaya.”

Kanaya and Nepeta waved when their names were said, but the others seemed less enthusiastic. Rose wasn’t particularly impressed by the group, but really, what kinds of people besides Dave would be friends with a troll who hacked terrible websites for the sake of terrible trolling.

As the party went on, it was all a bit of blur to Rose. Not much happened that really caught her attention. She really just tried to listen enough to keep the whispers at bay, jumping in only now and then, mostly when addressed.

The first time no one knew what to talk about next, Terezi asked Dave to show off his rapping to everyone. John groaned loudly, but Dave obliged. Eventually “[The new year is] coming” was rhymed with “cumming.” At that point, Karkat swore and left the call, and Equius demanded he stop, to which Dave’s only reply was “Make me, bro.” Equius’ frustration at that made Vriska laugh so hard she spit water out on her screen. Jade and Nepeta were visibly typing away. From the timing, Rose assumed they were chatting with each other. And giggling a lot. ‘Well at least some people are getting along,’ thought Rose.

At some point they began talking about new year’s resolutions. John’s was to study harder, but Dave said it really needed to be to go even one whole semester without switching majors. Vriska said she was going to make herself actually sit down and work on her zombie virus for at least 8 hours a week. When John asked what she meant by that, Terezi gladly explained that Vriska intended to figure out how to make real life zombies... and then make them. Jade looked repulsed, but Rose could see that as a bioengineering major, she had still become absorbed in the idea. Rose said hers was to finish her book. She revealed that the editor she worked with a few times who liked her short stories had said he would be very interested in reading a full length novel if she had one, so she dropped all of her non-writing projects to use that time to work on Complacency of the Learned.

Kanaya spoke even less than Rose did, only really serving to clarify things her friends were trying to say, but Rose appreciated it since Nepeta in particular tended to leave out crucial information when making a point or telling a story. Kanaya, Rose noticed, was an intellectual. She spoke clearly and eloquently. When she was bored of the bizarre sense of humor that Dave and Terezi shared and had pulled some of the others into, she would pull out a book, which Rose noticed was in French.

Within 2 hours, Equius had left as well and convinced Nepeta to leave too so just the two of them could talk on their own call. Jade ended up chatting with Karkat, who Terezi had bullied back into the call, through text instead and continued to just stay on the call to be with everyone in spirit. Vriska and John did the same. Really, everyone just sort of ended up listening absently to Terezi and Dave while doing other things. But that sort of company was nice, and everyone seemed to enjoy meeting new people, even if only a small amount in some cases.

At some point Rose decided she should probably give a bit more effort to socializing, so she sent a message to Kanaya.

TT: Hello there.  
TT: You seem to be about as mildly interested as I am in the proceedings, If not, slightly less. Would you care to talk?  
GA: Sure  
GA: What About  
TT: Anything, I suppose.  
TT: I’m getting a little tired of the screen share “art” exchange.

Kanaya laughed

GA: I Stopped Watching A While Ago  
GA: I Have Only Been Hearing The Commentary  
GA: I Believe It May Be More Entertaining That Way

Rose smiled. She liked Kanaya’s attitude and was glad she given socialization a chance.

Dave caught the two of them grinning and typing back and forth, and so sent Rose a message of his own.

TG: i knew youd like her  
TG: tz actually isnt that close to her but from what she said i thought yall would get along  
TG: but really this aint the time  
TG: tz and i were just getting to the good part of our round robin comic  
TG: theres gonna be a velociraptor made of nachos next whos coming in to try to eat our hero  
TG: youll be so sorry if you miss it

Rose rolled her eyes.

TT: I think I’m done with the call.  
TT: It doesn’t look like Dave will be done any time soon.  
TT: Besides, I find being on camera that long to be draining in a way.  
TT: However, I would enjoy continuing to chat with you if you would like.  
GA: That Sounds Like The Best Idea I Have Heard All Night  
GA: I Believe I Will Follow Your Lead

Rose disconnected from the call while Kanaya did the same.

Rose got one final message from Dave, “lame rose,” before making her chat with Kanaya full screen.

TT: So what book were you reading?  
GA: You Know I Do Not Even Remember The Name  
GA: It Was Just Something I Picked Up At A Used Book Store On The Discount Rack  
GA: Many Of The Books I Get That Way Blend Together After A Certain Point  
GA: But It Is An Inexpensive And Pleasant Way To Fill My Time And Practice My French  
GA: My Mother Insists That If I Am To Continue My Sewing Instead Of Attending A University I Must Also Polish My Skills That She Deems More Useful  
TT: Why is French one of those skills? Not that I can’t see the use. It’s just rare to see someone prioritizing that these days.  
GA: Oh  
GA: My Mother Works As An Interpreter For Business Deals Between Companies In America And France  
GA: She Would Love For Me To Follow In Her Footsteps  
GA: So She Teaches Me French  
GA: Along With Lots Of Business Skills And How To Perfectly Fit In Everywhere From Lunch At A Cafe To A Presentation At An Office Building To A Large Company’s Formal Christmas Party  
GA: The Trick Is To Fit Social Customs That Apply To Both Americans And French People  
TT: Interesting  
TT: How do you feel about following in your mother’s footsteps?  
GA: Honestly I Am Not Particularly Enthusiastic About The Idea  
GA: I Prefer Creative Endeavors  
GA: Sewing And Gardening In Particular  
GA: There Is Not A Lot Of Glamor Or Beauty In Business  
TT: Other than attending formal parties in France it seems.  
GA: Other Than That Yes  
GA: But Even Then It Is All Business First And Foremost  
TT: So to avoid the social expectations around you, you escape into books as much as you can.  
TT: That’s why they all blend together.  
TT: All you read them for is an escape, so you need to buy cheap books to get a quantity that will keep you distracted as long as you need.  
GA: I  
GA: I Suppose  
TT: What kinds of books do you like?  
GA: It Will Probably Surprise You  
GA: I Like Books About Monsters  
GA: The Undead In Particular  
GA: The Kind Of Story Where A Girl Is Pulled From Her Normal Life Into Disaster And Darkness  
GA: She Has To Fight Against Enemies Much Stronger Than Herself  
GA: She Falls In Love With Someone Along The Way  
GA: Always Someone She Knows She Shouldn’t  
GA: A Criminal Or A Monster  
TT: I see  
TT: Yes, I find I am very surprised that you, a girl with high and rigid expectations, enjoy books about rebellion and forbidden love.  
TT: In particular, stories with bloody content your mother would likely disapprove of.  
TT: Truly shocking.  
GA: I  
GA: I Believe You Are Being Sarcastic  
TT: Why would you say that?  
TT: I thought you believed your tastes in books to be shocking.  
TT: I described them as such.  
TT: Has something now convinced you otherwise?  
GA: In A Relatively Snarky And Insulting Way  
GA: Yes She Has  
TT: Glad to be of service.  
TT: My psychological analysis is always free of charge for friends.  
TT: You’re welcome.  
GA: I Do Not Actually Recall Thanking You For Your Services As A Meddler  
GA: Nor Do I Recall Requesting That You Analyze My Taste In Books To Begin With  
GA: I Merely Wished For Friendly Conversation  
TT: And I gave you that as well as food for thought.  
GA: I Find In That Regard I Am Now Full  
TT: Very well.  
GA: So How About You  
TT: How about me, what?  
GA: You Write  
GA: What Kinds Of Stories Do You Like  
TT: Fantasy.  
TT: In particular, stories about magic.  
TT: In most cases fantasy reflects a writer’s view of the world. It’s what they want to see, and it is also metaphorically what they do see.  
TT: Take for example, the famous Harry Potter series.  
TT: The dementors are actually symbolic of Ms. Rowling’s struggle with depression. Dark figures that suck away warmth and happiness and are repelled by true happiness and endorphin-releasing chocolate.  
TT: Fantasy allows a writer to express emotions as physical beings and actions more than any other genre. Not all fantasy has such a deep meaning, mind you, but the potential is there. I consider my writing to be art. I want to invoke powerful feelings from my readers that I have felt myself.  
TT: Besides, the ability of wizards to defy the laws of nature fascinates me. As someone all too aware of the limitations of reality, the fact that we are no more than clusters of microscopic particles bound by certain absolute laws, I enjoy the idea of a release from that entrapment.

Rose looked at her clock.

TT: It is, however, 8am here, and I have yet to sleep. I may be essentially nocturnal, but even nocturnal humans need sleep.  
TT: It was wonderful to talk to you. I hope we can do it again soon.  
GA: Yes I Hope So Too  
GA: Sleep Well

Rose signed off. When she got up from her chair she stretched herself out after sitting still for so long. Even years of sitting at a computer for hours at a time doesn’t make one immune to its stiffening effects.

She let out a yawn, and went to get herself ready for bed. The whole while, she found herself feeling warm and content. Maybe it was just the wine, but maybe it was partly Kanaya as well.

As she drifted off to sleep, she found herself wondering what the rest of Kanaya’s day would be like. It must have been around lunch time in France. Did she hang out with friends there? Did she even *have* friends there? Or did she stay cooped up in her room, reading endlessly just to escape. Hopefully she would at least spend some time outside. She would probably benefit from it. Maybe she had a garden. She did mention an interest in that sort of thing.

Eventually these thoughts gave in to sleep, and the changing year saw Rose through the deepest, most peaceful morning of sleep she’d had in over a month.


	2. Budding Affection

1/7/16 2:10pm

Rose rolled over in bed. Light filled her room from the screen of the laptop she forgot to turn off the night before. The light changed to different levels as each new picture used by her screensaver was pulled up to replace the last. She rubbed one of her eyes as she pushed herself up on the bed with her other arm. For a few minutes, she just sat there, reorienting herself after a deep sleep.

She had been sleeping much better the last few days, and she had a few nice dreams as well. Her favorite had taken place in France. She’d flown on a broomstick across the ocean and surprised Kanaya at her house. The two of them walked around Paris just talking. At some points, Rose was sure they were suddenly on her broom and flying over fields of flowers. They went out to eat, and Rose ordered something that came out and was completely unrecognizable as food. It came alive, and Kanaya killed it for her. Then it became a beautifully decorated bowl of ice cream that the two of them shared. ‘Such is the logic of dreams,’ Rose thought.

She and Kanaya had been talking every day. Rose found they had a lot in common. They talked a lot about fantasy worlds. They casually made up scenarios with each other that Rose would write as one page stories and more often than not devolved into farce. Rose found that it lifted a lot of weight off her shoulders as Kanaya became more and more entertained by Rose’s words. It was quite the ego boost having someone around who complimented you on your favorite skill.

They also bonded over the difficulties of the changing relationships with parents that came at their age. They each only had a mom. Rose had lived that way for her whole life, but Kanaya’s dad passed away when she was a child. Now that they were adults, their mothers were changing from absolute authority figures to women who were taking care of them because they wanted to. Now Rose and Kanaya had to listen only out of respect and in exchange for their continued support. Both agreed it was freeing, but now that the authority wasn’t mandatory, it was somehow simultaneously more stifling in contrast to the taste of newfound freedoms.

Kanaya’s mom sounded kind despite her high expectations. When Kanaya became stressed about her future and her mother’s insistence that being a designer wasn’t practical, Rose reminded her that you only have to be practical enough to not end up on the streets. After all, Rose was starting to make it as a writer. She had had 3 short stories published already, and with the interest her publisher now had in her, she would almost definitely make it. Therefore, she concluded, dreaming big isn’t pointless. Rose had seen some of Kanaya’s designs and loved them. There was both talent and passion in them. As long as she worked hard, she had as good a chance as anyone could have.

Kanaya liked to send her messages over Pesterchum even when she knew Rose was asleep. She would suddenly see something she would want to share and send her a picture. Otherwise, she might remember one of the few books she’d read that were particularly memorable and send recommendations. (None of them were that good in Rose’s opinion, but she appreciated the gesture.)

They teased each other as well, and Rose felt more and more that Kanaya’s teasing hid more feelings behind it than just budding friendship. Kanaya also went on about wanting to design something for Rose. She said Rose had an amazing figure and she knew just what she could do to bring out her best features.

Rose knew a crush when she saw one. And when she had one.

Even on the west coast, Jade had been awake for a few hours. She went to one of the UC schools, Rose couldn’t remember which, and had stayed there over the vacation as she didn’t really have a family to visit. Rose had offered to let her stay at her place, but Jade opted to stay put and save her money rather than fly across the country. When Rose sat down at her computer, she saw that Jade had sent her a greeting.

GG: hi rose!! :)  
GG: how are you?  
GG: well, i know you are probably still asleep but we havent talked in like a week so just message me back when you get this.  
GG: i miss you!!

Rose smiled. Jade was just someone whose happiness was always contagious.

She also saw new messages from Kanaya. There was a question about whether Rose liked the fabric colors she was looking at and another message saying that she hoped Rose was having “A Good Day’s Sleep.” Rose thought that was really cute way of putting it.

She decided Kanaya could wait a little longer since Jade had specifically asked to talk as soon as Rose was awake.

TT: Good morning, Jade.  
TT: I’ll be able to talk in just a few minutes.  
TT: Just let me get my morning coffee first.

As Rose stood up she saw Jade reply, “okie dokie,” and she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

She walked down and through the living room. It was much brighter than Rose’s room, and there was a lot of natural light that poured in. Rose rarely let natural light into her room anymore since she always felt more comfortable in the dim light of desk lamps or candles on occasion.

Her mom was sitting on the couch with a drink and her phone. Rose thought she looked irresponsible lounging around the house getting drunk and texting her best friends. She knew her mom had had so much success at a young age that she was able to retire early, but Rose simply could not understand why she wouldn’t want to keep going, make more technological leaps, and, well, earn even more money. Even if her mom didn’t want it, she could have earned it and given it to charities. Her mom loved giving to charity. Rose’s mom did still work on projects in her personal lab on occasion, but she gave up on a real job because she didn’t want to have to drive into town all the time.

When Rose walked past, her mom greeted her, but she just waved back. She never really knew what to say to her mom. The tension they had when Rose was younger dissipated when Rose realized that her mom genuinely did care about her. Sadly, it had since been replace by a few years of awkwardness during which Rose just plain wasn’t sure how to communicate with her mom nicely. They were just such different people that Rose doubted if they were just two unrelated people of the same age they would never have any reason to talk to the other at all. And that made it difficult now that their relationship became more like one between equals. She did love her mom. She just didn’t know how to show it.

Rose moved around the kitchen like a zombie as she made her coffee. She grabbed a muffin from the box on the counter to eat while she waited. When it was done, she took her mug upstairs, smiling at her mom slightly awkwardly as an attempt to at least be polite if nothing else.

She sat back down at her computer, taking a few sips from her coffee and letting its warmth wake her up and refresh her.

TT: Alright, Jade. I am back, coffee in hand, and ready for the day.  
TT: How have you been?  
GG: wonderful!!! :D  
GG: i have gotten into such exciting classes this semester!!!  
GG: this super cool looking physics class and inorganic chemistry are looking like they will be the most fun.  
GG: and they are both labs which i really love!  
GG: hands on is much more my style. :)  
TT: Yes, that sounds very you.  
TT: Did you look up the teachers online?  
GG: no.  
GG: but i have a good feeling anyway.  
TT: I hope you are right then.  
GG: me too! :D  
GG: so how are you rose?  
GG: have you made much progress on cotl?

Rose wasn’t really sure what to say. She may have been feeling fairly good the last few days, but her writing hadn’t been flowing smoothly the way she wanted it to. It wasn’t so much a block as it was a slow crawl.

GG: helloooooooo?  
GG: rose???  
TT: Well, not that well actually.  
TT: I haven’t been able to write as much as I intended.  
TT: And one of my antagonists has started to feel like he’s lacking something, but I can’t put my finger on it.  
TT: So I keep revisiting his character, but that slows my progress on the story as a whole.  
TT: It’s hard work, for sure.  
GG: sounds like it.  
GG: is this the longest thing youve tried to write?  
TT: Not quite.  
TT: I’ve written a few stories just for myself before.  
TT: None of them had this much riding on the line though.  
TT: This story will likely make or break my career as an author.  
GG: wow, that is a lot of pressure.  
GG: just make sure to take good breaks you know?  
TT: Yes, I know.  
GG: good!!  
GG: you really deserve some more fun rose.  
GG: do you ever go into town and go to the mall or anything?  
TT: Not often.  
TT: Writing may be hard, but I do enjoy it. And I talk to friends online. And I knit.  
GG: yeeeeees, but what about exciting things! breaks from the ordinary!!  
TT: Jade, I am fine. Really, you needn’t worry so much.  
TT: And besides, what about the party a week ago?  
TT: I might have still been home, but that was definitely a break from my usual activities.  
TT: I think I actually got a little tipsy too since I forgot about my snacks and just drank my wine on an empty stomach.  
GG: wow what a party animal you are rose! meeting six new people through pesterchum and getting a little tipsy too!!  
GG: see my point? ;)  
TT: Yes. Point very much taken.  
GG: so have you kept in touch with anyone from the party?  
GG: i know nepeta turned out to be super nice! :)  
GG: she’s a bit immature for her age, but she’s so playful and upbeat!  
GG: and she’s gotten me into roleplaying! can you believe it??  
GG: i know it isnt the coolest hobby but it can be a great escape.  
TT: If you enjoy it, that’s all that matters in the end, right?  
GG: absolutely!!!! :D  
TT: And to answer your question, yes, I have.  
TT: Kanaya and I have been talking quite a bit.  
GG: thats great to hear!  
GG: so what do you think of her?  
TT: She’s fairly smart, which I appreciate.  
TT: She’s also a very gifted clothing designer, and she is currently working on a dress for me.  
TT: And she is nearly the epitome of class when she wants to be in terms of appearance as well as behaviors. I mean, she’s been working on that her whole life, so of course she would be.

Rose considered telling Jade that she and Kanaya had actually spoken every day since the party, but thought better of it since, looking back on her messages, she already looked fairly infatuated.

GG: sounds like someone has a crush! ;)

Now rose was sure she’d made the right decision as she really didn’t need to be teased more than she was already in for.

TT: Please don’t jump to conclusions.  
TT: I do enjoy talking to her, and I think she is a good person.  
TT: But I have only known her for a week.  
GG: boooo!!  
GG: fine. :P  
TT: Anyway, is Nepeta the only one you’ve been talking to?  
TT: You also spoke to Karkat didn’t you?  
GG: oh yeah!  
GG: him!  
GG: well...  
GG: a little.  
GG: i think he is slow to make new friends.  
GG: he is also kind of a jerk...  
GG: but a jerk with a good heart. i guess??  
TT: Interesting.  
GG: well i think so at least!  
GG: i do really want to get to know him better.  
TT: “sounds like someone has a crush! ;)”  
GG: shush you! you know i don’t!  
TT: I know. How could anyone have a crush on someone they only knew for a short period of time?  
GG: your sarcasm hurts rose.  
GG: but i hope you realize that you just as good as admitted that you do have a crush on kanaya.

Rose froze. Well crap. She was right. By using Jade’s argument that not knowing someone for long was a poor excuse, she admitted that it was a valid one. Thus, she just granted Jade victory on the matter of Kanaya.

GG: but hey i have to go now  
GG: let me know how things go with kanaya and with cotl, okay?  
TT: You will hear about Complacency of the Learned.  
GG: spoil sport.  
TT: Good luck with your classes.  
GG: thanks! see you rose!  
TT: Goodbye, Jade.

Rose sighed. Every time a conversation ended, she became aware all over again of the voices murmuring in dark tongues. They were louder now than they were when she first woke up, and she wished they would just quiet down already.

She figured that talking with Kanaya was the next logical option. It would distract her from the horrorterrors, and it would be nice to talk to her new friend and probable crush.

However, when she pulled up the window with Kanaya’s messages, she just couldn’t seem to bring herself to say anything. Maybe she just didn’t know what she wanted to say. It was always hard getting into a rhythm with new people anyway.

So instead, she pulled up Complacency of the Learned. Hours soon passed. Rose spent them agonizing over nearly every word she chose. Each adjective sounded wrong, and her dialogue sounded clunky. She wrote and rewrote the same paragraph three times before giving up and working on another section. She could never write linearly. She thought it was crazy that anyone could. Her stories only seemed to end up cohesive if she worked on the whole thing at once.

As she worked, her progress only grew slower. And worse, the grimdark sounds echoing in her skull were beginning to overtake her once more. She tried to ignore them, but it was no good now. She thought it might be nice if she could talk to Kanaya, but if she had a fit in the middle of their conversation, how could she explain it later?

As if Kanaya had read her mind, a new message appeared on Rose’s screen.

GA: I Would Really Like Your Opinion Of The Colors Before I Use Them  
GA: I Am Quite Sure They Will Look Good On You But I would Like You To Be Happy With Them As Well  
GA: I Also Have A Few Sketches

Attached were 3 image files that Rose didn’t open. She couldn’t deal with this right now. This temptation to risk Kanaya finding out about Rose’s condition just to talk to her was overwhelming.

She shut her laptop quickly and went to lie down for a while. She heard her clock tick slowly. It was counting down each second before her attack for her. She closed he eyes, willing herself to sleep - sleep and wake up after the voices had passed.

But she couldn’t. The language of the horrorterrors consumed her. She felt her mind go blank save for their song. She watched, as if from outside herself, as her skin went pale. Her hand shook when she raised it, so she dropped it back down quickly. She hated this feeling. She felt week and empty. She was trapped in the midst of something no human should ever experience. But she had been chosen. She had been chosen by dark gods that shouldn’t even exist. The song became a deafening roar.

She woke up four hours later in a cold sweat. Her mom had tucked her in and left her a glass of water. She wiped the sweat from her brow, sat up, and took a drink. She looked over to her closed laptop, considering talking to Kanaya now that the fit had passed. In the end, she was too tired. She finished her water and went back to sleep.

That night, she didn’t dream about Paris. She saw Kanaya, repulsed, but she was unsure why. She looked around and saw nothing but darkness in every direction. Slowly she saw words, they were black on a black background, but she knew what they said. They were the language of the horrorterrors. They were thick, oppressive. There was no light, but she could still see. She knew somehow that it was the power of the horrorterrors inside her. They must be able to see without light, and they must have granted her the same power. Watching the grotesque black words spiraling around her, she saw to her surprise that they were pouring out from her own hands, and she couldn’t stop them. Each new word that left her seemed to ooze out through the rest of them, enveloping everything around her. It was then that she realized that it wasn’t darkness anywhere around her, just layer upon layer upon layer of pitch black words. And Kanaya screamed.


	3. Honesty

1/8/16 12:12pm

Rose spent the late night and early morning hours after her fit going in and out of consciousness. She got up twice - once for food, and once because she just couldn’t sleep and decided to do some knitting until she could. When she got up for the day, it was still a bit early for her.

She got up fairly easily after having slept far more than she needed to, and she went straight downstairs for coffee. She was glad to not see her mom on her way. She knew she should thank her for taking care of her the night before, but it was just so hard to thank her sincerely after her embarrassing teen years of faked gratitude. She would thank her, but it just felt weird now. And the fact that sincerity felt so out of place only made the whole thing feel worse.

When Rose got back to her room and opened her laptop, she saw Kanaya’s messages from the day before. She decided it was about time to reply. She already felt guilty about the delay. She quickly opened the images that Kanaya sent her. The 3 dress variations were all gorgeous. Kanaya had talent. There was no room for doubt in that respect.

Rose’s favorite was the second one. It had a wide neckline in front that went into a V shape down her back and had fabric that tied in a bow behind her shoulder blades. It had short, fitted sleeves and came in tight at her waist. The skirt was loose and billowy and would go down to her ankles. Kanaya had also drawn in some sort of embellishment at the waist, but Rose couldn’t tell if it was supposed to be embroidery or sequins or what.

TT: The fabric is very pretty. You definitely have an eye for that sort of thing.  
TT: As for the sketches, I like the second one best.

Rose waited for a response, but none came. It was about dinner time in Paris though, so Kanaya might be out to eat.

She sighed. She really felt like talking to someone now, so she looked over at her friend list, thinking about who she could contact, and settled on Dave.

TT: Hello, Dave.  
TT: Has school started yet?  
TG: nope  
TG: got two more days of sweet sweet vacation after this one  
TG: monday is gonna suck such ass  
TG: why do you have to rain on my holiday anyway lalonde  
TG: all this talk of school  
TG: you got out of that shit already why you gotta rub it in the faces of those of us who still have to go because our stupid guardians wont let us do anything else with our lives  
TT: At least he’s letting you get an art degree.  
TT: Majoring in digital media can’t be all that bad.  
TT: And he was okay with you going away to Washington to go to the same college as John.  
TG: okay with it  
TG: rose you dont get it  
TG: bro wishes i went farther away  
TG: hes all bam bye bye little bird  
TG: time to get the everloving fuck out of my tiny broken apartment of a nest  
TG: its time to fly and no is not an answer  
TG: i think he still cried a little at the airport when i left though  
TT: But I don’t believe I’m wrong in saying that you’ve enjoyed the freedom of being away in Washington with your new roommate.  
TT: As well as enjoying many of your art classes.  
TG: yeah  
TG: so  
TT: So what are you taking this semester?  
TG: art stuff  
TG: dunno  
TG: i just kinda got a guidance person to sign me up for whatever i needed and that was that  
TG: gonna just look up my schedule on monday morning and go when and where it says  
TG: see what happens  
TT: I see you are as well prepared as I expected.  
TG: damn straight i am  
TT: Are you still talking nearly constantly with Terezi?  
TG: duh  
TG: what about you and kanaya  
TG: i set you up with a hot french chick what 8 days ago or something and havent heard a thank you  
TT: She isn’t French.  
TT: She’s from America and currently lives in France.  
TG: close enough  
TG: so you guys boning yet or what  
TT: Not at all.  
TT: I have been talking with her and enjoying just that.  
TT: Nothing more.  
TG: lame  
TG: you need to get some  
TT: Can we get off the topic of my sex life before it becomes an actual subject of the conversation?  
TG: no  
TT: That was rhetorical.  
TG: duh

Rose shook her head. She could never tell why, but she loved these little fights she had with Dave. Just then, the window containing her conversation with Kanaya began to flash. She sent a quick last message to Dave.

TT: I’ll talk to you later.  
TT: The woman you bought me for marriage has just gotten back online after dinner.  
TT: We need to discuss our wedding plans so as not to disappoint you.

And she read his last reply as well.

TG: marriage is optional  
TG: getting laid is what matters  
TG: ttyl

She snorted, and switched to her conversation with Kanaya.

GA: I Am So Glad You Got Back To Me  
GA: I Am Sorry If I Was Pushy But I Really Wanted To Get Started On The Sewing  
GA: Once A Project Is In My Head I Can Hardly Rest Until It Is Done  
GA: Now I Can Start Tonight  
GA: Are You Still Free To Talk  
TT: Yes.  
TT: I just wrapped up a brief conversation with Dave.  
GA: Wonderful  
GA: You Are Up Early Today By The Way  
GA: Did You Fall Asleep Particularly Early Or Something  
TT: Yeah.  
TT: I suppose I just got very tired.  
TT: Just one of those days.

Rose prayed silently that Kanaya would not press the issue any more than that.

GA: Did Something Happen

Of course she did anyway. Rose didn’t believe her luck would ever allow her to get off easily. All she could really do was lie.

TT: Not in particular.  
TT: Perhaps I’m coming down with something.  
TT: I have felt a little under the weather.  
GA: I Am Sorry  
GA: Do You Want To Just Go Back To Bed

Suddenly Rose didn’t want to talk anymore and was thankful for the easy way out. It was not so much Kanaya herself as Rose’s guilt in hiding from her. Rose didn’t typically mind deception as a tool to gain information, but this was different. She was hiding things about herself, crucial parts of her life, from Kanaya in order to impress her. If she was going to do that, she didn’t deserve to talk to her at all.

TT: I may do just that.  
TT: Thank you for understanding.  
GA: Of Course  
GA: Feel Better Rose  
GA: And Sleep Well

Rose found herself frowning at her screen. She wished she didn’t have to deal with this sort of thing at all. But there was nothing to be done about the horrorterrors. Her mom had cautiously talked to a few doctors making sure to not let them think that Rose needed hospitalization unless she truly did. Rose’s symptoms didn’t accurately match the symptoms of any known condition. And after her mom saw one of Rose’s fits and heard her speak while under the control of the horrorterrors for the first time, she somehow just understood. This was something outside of the realm of human influence. Nothing could stop it.

Rose began to cry. Every time she thought about her lack of control over the sounds in her head, she felt a complete lack of control over her entire life. It hurt, and sometimes it just had to come out like this.

Her tears only lasted a few minutes. A brief release of pain. When she was done, Rose wiped her eyes and returned to the chat window that housed her conversation with Dave.

TT: I blew it.  
TT: I got nervous when she brought up last night because I didn’t want to tell her about the fit I had.  
TT: So I told her I was feeling ill and was going to go back to sleep.  
TG: dude  
TG: i don’t know if i want to tease you for chickening out or freak that you had another fit and just keep acting like its nothing when you talk to me  
TG: in a way thats kinda badass  
TG: like  
TG: yeah dave i got my mind taken over by dark gods again last night has school started yet

That got Rose to laugh. She decided it was a very good idea to talk to Dave again.

TG: but really youre okay right  
TT: Yes. The fits always pass. I may be tired for a while after, but the horrorterrors can’t keep their grip on me for more than a few hours at worst.  
TG: good  
TG: you know you could probably tell her though right  
TG: as long as the rest of us vouch that youre for real about the whole thing and not trolling or schizophrenic or something  
TG: tz says kanaya is basically karkats mom  
TG: and youve seen the pile of screaming issues he is  
TG: guys not someone you can be around without the ability to not care about shit like that  
TG: she aint gonna run out on you for something you cant control  
TT: Thank you for saying that.  
TT: But you don’t know that that’s true.  
TT: Anger management problems are very different than being taken over by dark gods periodically and hearing their voices nearly constantly.  
TT: It is a logical fallacy to compare the two and draw the conclusion you did.  
TG: fine  
TG: but fallacy schmallacy it makes sense  
TG: besides it didnt scare us off right  
TT: You and John thought I was trolling.  
TT: Only Jade believed me.  
TT: And you all panicked at one point or another.  
TG: dude  
TG: were still here arent we

Rose reluctantly admitted to herself that he was right. Kanaya would understand just as much as her other friends did. It might be bumpy, but Kanaya would understand in the end.

TT: Alright.  
TT: I will talk to her before I go to sleep.  
TT: Fair enough?  
TG: yeah  
TG: gl  
TT: Thank you.

Even though she had set her mind to it, Rose was scared. She realized now that Kanaya not talking to her after she found out wasn’t truly the frightening part. The frightening part was going to be to face this again. She had to face once more spending what might turn into hours’ worth of conversation on the least pleasant topic she could think to dwell on. She would have to handle all the questions, fear, and confusion that Kanaya would direct her way. And if they didn’t all surface in this first conversation, they could at any time from then on. Kanaya might even stop talking to her for a while. John did.

Rose was frightened. She felt frightened and alone in a too-large house in the middle of the woods.

She swallowed her fear. She knew it did no good to worry. What would happen would happen. She just needed to take some time to calm down. Kanaya would be heading to bed soon, and Rose would rather have this conversation while Kanaya was not tired. So she decided to fake having taken a nap after all. At least for now. She could message her around 4 am or so. Kanaya would probably be back awake by then.

To kill time, Rose decided to work on Complacency of the Learned. She pulled it up, and got ready to type.

No words came.

She just sort of fidgeted around. She ended up clicking to other windows on her computer. She told herself that each thing was her researching something or trying to find the right inspiration, but that wasn’t exactly true. Procrastination was a hard force to fight.

She closed every other window and forced herself to leave only her writing open. She re-read a lot of what she had already written, periodically rephrasing bits she wasn’t satisfied with. However, no new parts of the story would come to her.

She got up to pace around her room. She stretched her legs a bit, and then tried bringing her laptop over to her bed for a good change of position. She got up soon after and retrieved a glass of water from downstairs. She rested her arms up on her head to stimulate circulation and hopefully speed up her thoughts. She put on music. Nothing helped. Eventually it was 4 am.

Resigned to get no work done, and knowing that the time had very much come to talk to Kanaya, Rose saved the miniscule changes she’d made to Complacency of the Learned and opened Pesterchum instead.

TT: Good morning, Kanaya.  
TT: Are you awake yet?

Rose had to wait a few minutes for a response. While she did, she tried to organize her thoughts. She wanted this conversation to be as smooth as possible.

GA: Yes  
GA: For A While Now Actually  
GA: I Am One Of Those Select Few Who Enjoy Mornings  
GA: Are You Feeling Any Better After Your Nap

Rose took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

TT: Actually, I didn’t go back to sleep.  
TT: I’m not sick.  
TT: I just

Rose paused.

GA: What  
TT: I want you to take what I am about to say seriously.  
TT: This is not sarcasm or fiction of any sort.  
TT: Ask Jade or Dave or John if you don’t believe me.  
TT: I hear things.  
TT: Songs and whispers in an inhuman language play through my head any time I allow myself to listen.  
TT: Somehow I understand them. I understand that I am hearing gods – grimdark gods called horrorterrors that rule outside our dimension.  
TT: For some reason they have chosen to torment me.  
TT: Perhaps it is a game. Perhaps they have a plan for me seeing as I can understand them.  
TT: And they can possess me. Just briefly and not fully, but they can make me lose control of myself.  
TT: And when I have one of these “fits,” as my mother and I began to call them, I can even speak their language.  
TT: No.  
TT: Can is the wrong word. Rather, I must speak their language.  
TT: The fits don’t last long, but I despise them.  
TT: And even outside the control of the horrorterrors, the voices can grow so loud it’s maddening.  
TT: Yesterday, when I told you I went to bed early because I wasn’t feeling well, in truth I had a fit.  
TT: The voices were getting worse all day and eventually took over, but I was terrified to tell you because it is such a horrifying concept. But I enjoy your company and would not like to keep having to lie to you. And I would like to keep talking to you in the future if you are not scared off by this.

Rose finally stopped, hoping Kanaya would say something. Instead, after a few minutes, she got a message in another Pesterchum window.

GG: kanaya just sent me the whole thing you just said.  
GG: i told her it was all true.  
GG: i am so proud of you for telling her!  
GG: i think its good you gave her the whole story before asking her out.  
GG: and i think she understands and will reply to you soon if she hasnt already. :)  
TT: I am not planning to ask her out, Jade.  
GG: sure. :P

Finally the chat window for Kanaya began to flash.

GA: Okay  
GA: While I Do Not Exactly Know What To Say  
GA: I Believe You And I Am Sorry You Have To Experience That  
GA: I Have Enjoyed Talking To You Thus Far And I Do Not See Why You Revealing This Should Change That Fact  
GA: So How Was Your Day

Rose began to cry for the second time that day, neither from sadness nor from happiness exactly. It was more relief. The tears on her cheeks were the liquefied stress she’d felt all day. They were hot on her skin, and they seemed to lift so much weight from her while still causing her to slump down in her chair.

She regained her composure as much as she could, which was only enough to see what she was typing, and replied.

TT: I basically spent the whole time working on Complacency of the Learned.  
TT: However, I made exactly no progress.  
TT: How did your evening go after we last talked? Did you get to work on the dress after all?  
GA: I Am Quite Happy To Say That I Did  
GA: I Have Drafted Most Of The Pattern Now  
GA: You Should See The Mess My Work Station Has Become Because Of It  
TT: I know what that’s like.  
TT: Thankfully, when I write now I can keep all my writing notes on my computer and keep a mess from accumulating. But I used to hate getting papers everywhere when I was writing by hand.  
GA: I Am Not A Fan Of Unnecessary Clutter But A Clean Work Station Is A Sign Of A Sick Mind  
GA: No Offense

Rose stared, shocked.

TT: Straight to mocking then.  
TT: I shouldn’t have thought to hope for less.  
GA: Dave Told Me I Need Not Consider It That Sensitive Of A Topic Despite The Severity  
GA: Well His Exact Words Were Quite The Opposite But I Understood The Truth Of The Matter From Them Regardless  
GA: You Did Not Strike Me As The Type Of Person Who Would Let Anything Like That Truly Beat Her

Rose was beaming now. Kanaya was handling it better than she could have hoped for. She would need to remember to thank both Jade and Dave for their help later. She didn’t think she could have handled her condition if she wasn’t able to joke about it. Humor was such a vital coping method for serious but unavoidable issues that it helped greatly when others could laugh with her. And Kanaya’s observation about Rose’s strength made her really believe it. She could get through this, no matter how long it lasted, and Kanaya would be there by her side to cheer her on.


	4. Isolation

1/30/16 3:55pm

The horrorterrors sounded like a teakettle that day in Rose’s opinion. Their sound was that of a screeching whistle mixed with burbling language. It was driving her crazy to have to listen to it.

She shut her eyes tight and rubbed at her temples. It didn’t ever do any good. Rose thought it was probably just an instinctual reaction to such a horrible and unending noise.

She picked a friend at random to distract herself with and wound up with John.

TT: John, are you there?

He didn’t respond right away, so she continued.

TT: John, tell me about movies.  
TT: Listen, I actually want to hear about your movie pick of the week.  
TT: Tell me again why Con Air is the best movie ever.  
TT: Something.  
EB: woah. uh, rose?  
EB: are you okay?  
TT: Yes, John. I am actually interested in movies all of a sudden.  
EB: haha, um, okay then.  
EB: well...  
TT: JOHN.  
TT: That was sarcasm. And I apologize for using it to insult your hobby.  
TT: But my head is really hurting right now, and I just really want you to say something that I can pay attention to instead.  
EB: not cool.  
EB: but fine. fair enough. horrorterrors?  
TT: Yes. Please tell me about school or something.  
EB: oh man, rose. school is so sweet.  
EB: i’m taking this archeology course this semester because i guess it counts as a basic science credit?  
EB: well it’s so great.  
EB: the teacher is super funny, and he makes everything just feel so exciting!  
EB: in fact, i think i might switch to archeology.  
EB: i could be like a real indiana jones!  
EB: except not really because that’s not what real archeology is like at all, but i could still wear a cool hat and explore the ruins of past civilizations! there’s actually a dig coming up that my professor has offered to take interested students to this weekend, and i think i’ll go!  
EB: aaaaaaaand did you know archeologists use the coolest technology ever?  
EB: they have all sorts of things that look like they are straight out of science fiction.  
EB: and we learned how to use the campus 3d printer since archeologists use it to print models of fossils and things so that people from all over the world can easily view the same fossil at the same time!  
TT: You plan to switch your major again?  
TT: Does Dave know yet?  
EB: yeah, and he thinks i’m being dumb, but i don’t know what i was thinking when i switched to modern languages.  
EB: i’m not even good at english!  
TT: Agreed.  
EB: hey! that’s hitting below the belt!  
TT: I only agreed with what you said yourself. Anyway, continue. What else is good about archeology?  
EB: everything, rose. everything.  
EB: and i have my whole life ahead of me, so what’s a little indecision over a major while i’m 19?  
TT: That actually seems like a nice way to look at it.  
TT: But consider that at some point you will run out of core classes, and you will need to start focusing on classes for a specific major that you want to graduate with.  
EB: yeah, well, bluh.  
EB: bluh to you, rose.  
EB: oh yeah, and i have something that will totally take your mind off of things.  
EB: how are things with kanaya?

Rose smiled without really noticing.

TT: She finished making that dress I told you about two days ago.  
TT: It is absolutely stunning.  
TT: Did you know that she can hand-dye fabric?  
TT: She dyed the skirt of the dress so that it fades from the light purple of most of the dress to a darker purple at the bottom.  
TT: And the pictures of the embroidery make it look so impressive. Although she says that she made some mistakes. They’re impossible for someone who doesn’t embroider to notice.  
TT: It’s in the mail now. I will send you pictures when it arrives if you are interested.

No response.

TT: John?  
EB: oh man. i’m really sorry rose.  
EB: dave finally woke up, and he gets ready in like 3 minutes.  
EB: we’re going to go spend the day around the new mall that just opened nearby, and he’s already impatiently waiting on me to leave 3 minutes after waking up.  
EB: he’s such a dork. :B  
EB: we’ll talk more later, okay?  
TT: I understand. Go have fun on your date.  
EB: rose.  
EB: ew.

Rose closed the window, her left hand massaging her temple again. She had managed to kill a little time, but the horrorterrors were just as loud as they had been before she started talking to John.

She looked at the time. It was about 5pm. Kanaya had a much more normal sleep schedule than Rose, so with that and the time zone difference, she’d be going to sleep about now. That left Rose with one more option for conversation.

TT: Jade, are you free to talk?

Nothing. Rose waited for 15 minutes, absent-mindedly running her fingers along the keys of her keyboard, shifting around in her chair, and sighing before giving up.

She looked around her room for something to do. There were clothes piled up in her hamper along with some on the floor, her bed was unmade, and there was a general layer of clutter that had accumulated since her last big cleanup effort. Therefore, she decided, it was about time to get things cleaned back up, and as long as she needed a distraction...

She put on some music in the background while she worked, and it made time seem to pass a little faster. The problem with her current plan though, was that it allowed her mind to wander. She thought back on her more recent conversations with her friends, and, with a stabbing pain of loneliness, realized how empty her life seemed by comparison to those of her friends.

Rose was doing something with her life, of course. She was probably well on her way to being a successful writer. She might very well end up being the first of her friends to start relying solely on their own income. She was proud of her skill with words and knew it was a gift that few possessed and refined the way that she did.

But she felt lonely out in the woods with only her mother for in-person company. Her 3 best friends were all off at college, living the lives that they were supposed to live at their age. Rose often wondered what it must be like to sit in a classroom with other students, listening to some overly enthusiastic professor’s lecture. She knew she was seeing it from a grass-is-greener kind of perspective, but it seemed like it would be nice to be a part of the kind of community that colleges provided. Her friends all seemed to like it, after all. Maybe if she hadn’t pursued writing she could be rooming with Jade. Rose could have tried her hand at engineering like her mom had when she was Rose’s age. Rose and Jade could have taken classes together, worked on projects together, and hung out together in their free time.

But college life was for young adults who could reliably attend classes and not need to miss a day because they could no longer speak any form of human language. College life was for people who needed a degree in something in order to move in the direction they wanted. And it was for people who didn’t want to leave a lonely, alcoholic family member they owed everything to alone in the woods.

Ultimately, it was Rose’s own decision to not pursue a higher education. She believed even now that it was the right one, but her mind was consumed by the what-if’s that her glimpses into her friends’ lives had provided for her.

Kanaya didn’t go to college either, but she got out more than Rose did. She attended some social events with her mother when she was allowed to. She wandered the streets of Paris whenever she felt like it. She even had a larger friend circle than Rose’s sad three. Well, unless you counted Kanaya, but Rose kind of counted her separately since they had only known each other for a tiny fraction of the time that she’d known Dave, John, and Jade.

It really was horribly lonely out in the woods. It was wonderful for working away from distractions. Maybe that was why her mom had chosen it. In that case, Rose and her mom agreed on the ideal work environment. Their house was perfect for that, but not much else.

The sun set outside her window as she cleaned, first letting more light in through her curtains as the sun reached a level that let it shine straight into her window, then eliminating all natural light as it went below the horizon completely. Rose took no notice of the passage of time beyond lighting a couple of her lamps before continuing to clean.

By 1am, Rose’s room was spotless. Everything was put neatly away, the floor was vacuumed, her clothes were clean and folded in her dresser, her bed was made, and even she was nice and clean as she’d added a shower into the middle of her cleaning spree.

She still had about an hour to kill before Kanaya woke up and she would have someone to talk to again. By now, she was feeling suffocated by the inside of her house. She had to throw on her warmest clothes in order to do it, but she decided that she really needed to go take a bit of a walk.

She slipped downstairs and out the front door as quietly as she could. The last thing she needed was a fight with her mom about going for a walk alone in the woods at night. She had lived there her whole life and never met another person in the woods out there, day or night. And there weren’t any animals that she would have to worry about out in this weather. Besides, she was 20 years old and should really be allowed to make her own choices, wise or not. So if she felt that going for a walk was the right decision after weighing the factors for herself, her mom’s opinion wasn’t really needed.

She walked across the cleared area around her house and over to a path she knew well. It was a winding 10 minute walk out to a clearing that overlooked a small cliff. As she walked, she listened to her feet crunching the frozen ground beneath her. The wind came in weak bursts and rustled the leaves around her, sometimes dislodging a bit of snow or ice that would fall with a muffled plop. The cold air stung her lungs when she breathed in, but she found the sensation refreshing.

She reached the clearing, breathing deeply and contently, taking in everything. In her mind, there was no better word for this clearing than tranquil. Nearby, there was a large tree that had toppled over during an impressive storm some years previously. The tree was so old that rose had to actually climb onto it first in order to be able to sit down on it. Part of it was under the shelter of another large tree with thick branches, so it usually had at least one area that was clear enough of snow to make a nice place to sit.

And so Rose sat. She looked out over the cliff edge, over the trees of the rest of the forest below. She breathed deeply, taking in everything around her. It was a meditative experience for her, and by the time she checked her watch she found she’d already been there for nearly an hour. No wonder her nose was getting so cold.

She slid off of the toppled tree, and retraced her path back home. When she got back inside, the wave of heat was overwhelming. It felt good on her skin, but it was a drastic change. And suddenly the fresh air had been replaced by the artificial smell of indoor heating. She took off her shoes as soon as she got in and carried them up to her room to keep from trailing snow through the house and alerting her mom of her midnight stroll. 

When she got to her room, she quietly closed the door and shed most of her many layers of winter clothing. She sat down at her computer right away, and sent a message to Kanaya.

TT: Good morning, Kanaya. Did you sleep well?

They talked for the entire rest of the time that Rose stayed awake, the horrorterrors’ voices by now just a dull roar that could have been mistaken for poor weather and strong winds outside.


End file.
